


Dialogue Drabbles

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Smallville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our assignment for in-class writing was to write a conversation in which not everything is being stated. These two are small conversations that popped into my head, they're a little vague, but I assumed that into the assignment, and they're only marginally connected, one possibly following the other. Martha and Clark talk, and then Clark and Lex talk. spoilers for absolutely nothing.  2008</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dialogue Drabbles

“Mom” Clark shoulders his back pack, poised one calf tensed, the ball of his foot set for flight, “I’m going out now.” She emerges, hands enveloped in a towel, flour clinging to her blouse. She doesn’t frown but her look pins him like a butterfly to corkboard, flightless.  
“Okay, you’ve done homework and chores?” she knows and he nods, waiting taunt for the final reprieve. She tilts her head, auburn hair wisping out of her bun to caress her cheek. “Be safe.” She says, eyeing his tension with an almost sad glance. She is, of course, his mother.  
“I will.” His face softens as she releases him from her gaze, returning to her hearth. He can almost see the bonds, golden, that connect her to this place. Perhaps she too sees the fishing line looped out the door. Clark follows it in an instant.

Clark hates lying. He’s not even good at it. No, he’s great, but his lies are all lies within them misdirection and distraction. If one lie looks big, the greater truth is overshadowed. He’s pissed how well it works. He shifts his eyes and feet, nervous. Lex scans him, comes up with all the wrong reasons because he doesn’t have x-ray vision. Clark wants telepathy.  
“So you just managed to be in the right place at the right time…again.”  
“I was lucky. You should be glad, why do you always have to be so paranoid? I saved you, anyone would have done it if they were there.” It’s not true, but it works. Clark wills truth into it. No I wasn’t stalking you.  
“You get lucky often.” Lex states, his eyes hard and direct. They burn cold.  
“I’m not lucky, you are. But if you’d rather be dead I wont bother next time.” Tries to sound hurt not petulant, a touch of true annoyance, and it’s a lie of course. He’ll always be there.  
“You’re right.” dejected sigh, eyes softening. “I owe you a lot. I should trust you more often, you never lie to me.”  
“Your right I don’t.” Clark is proud, he doesn’t even flinch.


End file.
